Blood Feud
by Karine1
Summary: Sirius Black always knew he wasn’t like the rest of his “dark” family, and at Hogwarts, he’s hoping to find his place and be able to be himself. But nothing is like what he expected it to be, because no one can see past his name, so he, instead, t
1. The Black Sheep

**Blood Feud**  
  
**By:** Karine  
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**Disclaimer:** I ain't owning them, I'm only hiding them ^_~   
  
**Summary:** Sirius Black always knew he wasn't like the rest of his "dark" family, and at Hogwarts, he's hoping to find his place and be able to be himself. But nothing is like what he expected it to be, because no one can see past his name, so he, instead, turns to a solution that could bring him eternal peace….  
  
**

Chapter One

**  
  
**

The Black Sheep

**  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place where every young wizard long to go, especially Sirius Black. For Sirius Black, that school didn't meant learning magic, curses and hexes, it was more then that. For him it was a place where he could be himself, a place where his parents would not have a total control over his life and circle of friends. Because if the Black were renown to be a dark family who hated "mudblood" and loved the dark arts, young Sirius was the total opposite of that.   
  
He knew from the start that he wasn't like nearly everyone else in his family, because he always questioned what his parents were trying to teach him, everything they told him about how "pureblood" are above all else and that muggles were below them. Sirius never believed that, it never sound right to him, but he never told his parents that, because he had painfully realized that voicing an opinion that went against what his parents were telling him was not acceptable.   
  
That was the reason he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, a place were he could truly "live", without having to follow what his mother called the "Black Ethic". There, he hoped he would meet peoples like him, who like Quidditch and pranks like he did, but he never would have thought it would be like it turned out to be, he never thought it would become Hell on earth…  
  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**  
  
Everything had relatively went fine in the train bringing him to Hogwarts, he had carefully avoided his "friends", the one his parents had allowed him to have. Those "friends" were all git and bound to go to Slytherin in Sirius' opinion. But then again, he too was bound to go there, since after all, a Black that didn't go to Slytherin was considered an anomaly. But Sirius didn't want to go there! He just knew that it wouldn't be the right house for him, and he could only hope that he wouldn't end up there.   
  
When the Hogwarts Express finally reached its destination, the first years were all led to the lake by a half-giant named Hagrid. "Here is someone that my parents wouldn't want me to befriend." Sirius said snorting to himself, all the while making a mental note to get to know him since he sounded fun. He didn't have time to muse over that, since soon enough they had reached the lake and were asked to embark in one of the many boats.   
  
No troubles arose during the crossing and soon the first years were setting foot in a place that would change their lives.   
  
Sirius' nervousness had grew as he made his way into the halls of the wizard's school, but it reached its peak when he heard his name said by the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.   
  
The distance between where he stood and the stool wasn't big, not more then ten feet perhaps, but for a young boy who had all sort of thought whirling through his mind, the distance did seemed great indeed.   
  
When Sirius finally reached the stool, he shakily sat on it, careful not to make it fall on the ground, because he didn't fancy being laugh at on his first day by the whole school.   
  
The moment of truth came as Professor McGonagall moved to put the hat on his head. Sirius braced himself, a small part of him half expecting the hat to yell "SLYTHERIN" before it was fully upon him. He breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't, and instead it rested softly upon his hair, sliding down a little into his eyes.   
  
_"My my, this is quite an easy choice to make young Black."   
  
_ "It is?" Sirius asked, his voice dripping with deception.   
  
_"Yes it is young one. I can see what the others are not. Great qualities you posses, none of them belonging to your bloodline though. You're courageous, brave, bold, trustworthy, loyal. But, most importantly, I can see that you will find great friends soon, all of whom you'll be fiercely protective of. Considering all those fact, there is no other place I could put you except… "_  
  
"GRYFFONDOR"   
  
Sirius nearly had a heart attack when he heard the sorting hat's choice and he happily jump down of the stool. He quickly lost his happiness at being sorted into Gryffindor when he saw that everyone at that table, no, "everyone at every table" he mentally corrected himself, was glaring at him. No cheering came from his table as he made his way to it, and he had to admit that he was extremely disappointed in that. "That's probably because they didn't expect a Black to end up in Gryffindor" He thought.   
  
Now, if only he would have been just that….  
  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Sirius ran out of Gryffindor's tower, nearly causing two students who were entering it to fall over, and headed for the school's courtyard.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore, every one was giving him the cold shoulder, those who weren't were worse though, because they were only mean to him. The worse one as far as Gryffindor was concerned was James Potter, but that wasn't really a surprise to Sirius, considering that Potter's father was head of the Aurors' division at the Ministry of Magic.   
  
Sirius had heard a lot about the Potter's family, not in good term mind you, since this family was renowned to hate dark magic and "dark" family, family like the Blacks. So Sirius could understand that James wasn't exactly being his greatest fan. But couldn't he, coming from a family that, unlike his own, had no prejudice toward muggles and bloodline, see that Sirius wasn't like his ancestors, like his parents?   
  
But it seemed that it wasn't going to go that way, or so Sirius learned the hard way when from day one James began to make Sirius feel as miserable as he could. Going from insulting him every time he saw him to trying to make him trip each time they crossed path.   
  
But, there was some that were acting worse then James, way worse, Severus Snape of Slytherin, along with his twins' cousins, Julian and Jason Dethfort.   
  
Those three were what would some called "true" Slytherin, and since his birth, Sirius had been forced by his parents to be friends with them, since as long as they were concerned, those three were the perfect friends for their son.   
  
Ever since Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, they considered him a "traitor" and they began, just like James did, to make his life miserable. But, they did it the Slytherin's way, which meant that it was always without the teachers standing a chance of knowing they had done something and it was always meaner and hurt a lot more then anything James could have thought about.   
  
And their latest deed could mean the end of the Heir of the Black Family.   
  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**  
  
It all began like every other time when Snape and the Dethforts encounter Sirius in the hallway. Lot of cursing, swearing and insults, all for Black, who usually stood his ground and listened to them. But this time, Snape decided to go a little bit further and threw a hex at the unsuspecting Gryffindor. The said curse was meant to cause a small amount of pain, and then cause the receiver to fall unconscious, and it was headed straight for Sirius, or so he thought. But, fate always loves to twist situation and that one was no exceptions.   
  
It turn out that Remus Lupin, one of James Potter's friend, was coming their way and got straight into the hex's path. He screamed out in pain then collapsed.   
  
Sirius, being a loyal Gryffindor despite everything, immediately took out his own wand and pointed it at…nothing! It seemed that as soon as they saw that the spell hit someone else, they left, or maybe it was the running footsteps that could be heard that prompted them into action Sirius will never know.   
  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**  
  
"YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE"   
  
Whether it was those words spoken in the heat of the argument between James Potter and Sirius Black, or the one before them, no one remember but Sirius fled, tears pouring down his face.   
  
This said argument had started when James had arrived after hearing his friend yell of pain, and the sight that greeted him made him lost it. He didn't stop to ask what had happened, why Sirius had his wand out and why Remus was unconscious. Instead he took for granted that Sirius was the cause and he pushed him away from Remus.   
  
Sirius tried to explain what had happened to James, but the latter would have none of it, he simply stood over his fallen friend and yelled every insults and curses at his fellow Gryffindor, which ended in the one, said above.   
  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**  
  
James was fuming, how dare a fellow Gryffindor attack one of his own, _Black_ no less. He was going to make him pay, oh he would.   
  
James was torn out of his revenges' thought when he heard Remus' voice.   
  
"What have you done James?" The boy asked, sad deception emanating from his voice.   
  
"What do you mean what have _**I **_done???" James snapped. In the heat of the argument, James hadn't noticed that Remus had been awake.   
  
"You didn't listen to him, I did and I saw first hand what happened James, Sirius had nothing to do with that. It seem the curse wasn't strong enough to render me unconscious for long after all, because when I woke up, Sirius had took his wand out and was about to point it a Snape, who cast the first hex, to avenge me, not to hex me. But you didn't stop and asked what happen did you?"   
  
James mouth fell open and he stared wide eyes at his friend, but when he was about to reply, Remus immediately cut him.   
  
"You of all people should know that one's bloodline definite a person. That he there was probably a **good** reason for Sirius to be cast into Gryffindor even though he's from a _dark_ family. You've been nothing but horrible to him ever since you first saw him and yet, he was ready to defend your friend, like a Gryffindor would do. "   
  
It took a moment for James to finally let the word sink in, but when they did, they came with the worse feeling of guilt he ever felt.   
  
"Shit" Was the only thing he could manage to say before burying his head into his hands.   
  
"I guess I should go apologize now should I?" He asked in a little muffled voice.   
  
"Help me up before would you?" Remus asked then was obliged as a hand was extent toward him.   
  
Remus dusted himself and straightens his robes before answering.   
  
"Yes you should my friend, and I'm going with you, to ensure that you actually do apologize." He said looking suspiciously at James, who grinned sheepishly in return.   
  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Sirius ran, as fast as he could, in the Hogwarts' empty hallways, the events of the last minutes replaying in his head. He was so deep in thought that he nearly collided with Snape who stood right in the middle of the hallway, obviously waiting for Sirius' arrival.   
  
"Aww, the reject's crying. What happened? It's hard to be abandoned by everyone even our own isn't it cry baby?" Snape sneered.   
  
Sirius didn't answer; just glare as fiercely as he could from where he stood.   
  
"Do you get it now, you don't belong ANYWHERE, no one want you, not even your own mother!" Snape said in the same tone while Sirius' eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Your mom didn't wrote to you didn't she? I guess she's still looking for the right way to express how you disgust her and how you are a shame to your family…"   
  
That did it; Sirius lunched at Snape and punched him right on the nose, before taking off again, leaving a seething and bleeding Snape behind.   
  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**  
  
Sirius ran to his room and was about to throw himself on his bed when he noticed that the family's black owl was already in it, a letter attached to its leg. He extended a shaky hand toward it and snatched it off of the owl's leg.   
  
He quickly skimmed through it, and let it drop on the ground when he reached the end. "That could…She wouldn't…She can't mean…" He told himself, but the hard truth hit him. No one really wanted him.   
  
He took an old piece of parchment and scribbles something on it.   
  
_"They do not understand me, nor are they trying to, either by cruelness or lack of trying, but I don't blame them, for I do not understand myself. Maybe they were right all along; maybe I really don't belong anywhere. My differences are excluding me from being in Slytherin and my blood makes me an anomaly in the great house of Gryffindor. If I don't belong in Hogwarts, and my family doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, then I don't belong at all, so there is only one way out. Death." _  
  
He put that note on his night table, and took out his pocket knife in his drawer. He then crash to the ground, his back leaning against the wall, and brought the knife upon his wrist.   
  
"Let the Black blood flow from my veins." He muttered before bringing the knife down on his other wrist.   
  
It hurt, a lot, but Sirius didn't care, this was it, this was the end of his suffering and no matter how excruciating it felt, he would now be free. Before his strength left him, he wrote two words with his blood, two words that had so many meanings.   
  
"I'm Sorry"   
  
Then he embraced the darkness that crept his way in and fell unconscious.   
  
And it was right at this moment that James came through the door…  
  
_**TBC**_  
  
A/N: Thanks to Trin who yet again made sense of my typing and a special mention to Kasumi who helped me find the title of this chapter :D. 


	2. A New Beginning

**Blood Feud**  
  
**By: ** Karine  
  
**Rating: ** R  
  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own them.   
  
**Summary: ** Sirius Black always knew he wasn't like the rest of his "dark" family, and at Hogwarts, he's hoping to find his place and be able to be himself. But nothing is like what he expected it to be, because no one can see past his name, so he, instead, turns to a solution that could bring him eternal peace….  
  


**Chapter 2**

  
  


**A New Beginning**

  
  
James and Remus had made their way to their tower as quickly as it was possible without attracting attention. None of them fancied being caught out of their bed after curfew on a Saturday night.   
  
They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and proceeded to tell her the password, only to be told that it had been changed!   
  
"Just our luck." James exclaimed, fully aware that there would be no students going in or out of the tower after curfew.   
  
Just as they were about to turn around and shamefully go ask their Head of House the password, the portrait flung open, and they both identified their friend Peter Pettigrew standing in the open doorway.   
  
"James! Remus! I was just about to come and get you. Black locked himself into our room and I can't open the door." Peter sputtered in one breath.   
  
It had been just Sirius' luck to end up sharing his room with James Potter and his two friends. But the black haired boy had used the "wait until they're asleep to go to bed" tactic since the beginning of the year. And it hadn't failed him.   
  
"What do you mean you can't open the door?" James asked as they began to climb the stair toward their room.   
  
"But James, it's _locked!_" He answered as if it was the most obvious answer.   
  
"But James, it's _locked!_" James repeated, mimicking Peter's voice. The wizard drew its wand and pointed it at the doorknob. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are a wizard Peter," He said before muttering a well-known spell.   
  
"Alohomora."   
  
James was satisfied when he heard the familiar sound of the door's unlocking and grinned when he heard Peter mutter, "I knew that".   
  
He was about to reply but was cut short as he heard Remus, who had opened the door, gasp. James threw him a questioning glare, but Remus didn't look at his friend, he instead kept his eyes fixed in the room, the color slowly draining from his already pale face.   
  
That fact got James slightly worried and he stretched to get a better look at his room. The sight that greeted him made him gape in horror, while Peter, who had followed his lead, let out a small terrified screech.   
  
Sirius was sitting below the window still; the moon that was shinning directly over the window was creating a faint eerie blue light around his pale features. Trails of tears were still visible on his delicate face, but it wasn't what caught their attention first; it was the blood. There was so much blood around him that they all thought that they were too late, but then James noticed the small rise and fall of his chest and that made him snap out of it. He turned to his friends and said in a frantic voice,   
  
"Peter, get the Headmaster, Remus, the nurse NOW."   
  
Both quickly got into motion and soon enough James could hear the faint sound of the portrait flinging open while he himself hurried to his fellow classmate.   
  
First thing he did was take out his robe, take both ends of it in his hands and crouched down beside Sirius. Then he firmly caught both of the boy's wrists in his hands, and kept pressure on it until Madam Pomfrey's arrival.   
  
A million questions were twirling in his head, but he pushed them aside, now was not the time for idle questions. He instead scanned his surroundings, and he noticed three things. One, there was a letter on the floor near them; two, there was a piece of old parchment carefully folded on the night table - James mentally noted to take the parchment when the nurse got there - and three, on the floor on Sirius' right, was the inscription "I'm sorry" in… ink? "No." James mentally corrected himself, it wasn't ink, it was _blood_.   
  
James' eyes widened in shock at that and he pondered why Sirius had written that; what would he be sorry for? Then it hit him: it was written in blood, so Sirius was actually apologizing for his blood, for being who he was!   
  
That did it, James felt hot tears welling in his eyes and he simply stood where he was, afraid to release the strong hold he had on Sirius' wrist, which would be devastating considering the amount of blood that the boy had already lost, and let the tears rolled down his face.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Madam Pomfrey arrived soon enough with Remus close on her heels and only mere seconds passed between their arrival and the one of Dumbledore and Peter.   
  
The nurse gasped at the sight of the young student but her instincts quickly kicked in and she practically ran to his side.   
  
"You can release him now boy, I'm going to take it from here." She gently said to James.   
  
But James acted as if he didn't heard her; in fact, he was in the same position as before and was still clutching both of Sirius' wrist in his hands.   
  
"James, let Poppy do her work, I can assure you that she is quite capable." Dumbledore said in a gentle yet imposing voice.   
  
James finally seemed to become aware of his surroundings again and he gently let go of his hold, crawling to the side to let Pomfrey tend to Sirius.   
  
She immediately unbound the boy's wrists and inspected them.   
  
"So Poppy, will he live?" Albus asked, his voice full of concern.   
  
"He wouldn't have if young Potter here hadn't held them like he did. If the blood would have continued to flow then there would have been nothing I could have done, but now, he will be fine." She said in a professional yet impressed tone.   
  
"Wonderful!" The Headmaster's cheerful voice sounding somewhat "wrong" to the children in the room.   
  
James, without a glance at anyone else in the room, quickly got in motion again as he hurried to follow the departing Madam Pomfrey. He barely had time to grab the two letters dispersed in the room and leave it; the matron wasn't loosing a second in guiding her patient out of the tower and in the infirmary.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
There was an eerie silence in the hallway of the wizardry school, which was completely natural considering the fact that it was very late for everyone to still be awake. But, some of them hadn't got the chance to sleep yet, some of them have had a life to save.   
  
Three figures stood in the hall, next to the door of the infirmary, talking amongst each other in hushed voice.   
  
"I finally managed to stabilize him but he'll need rest because of the loss of blood. Also, I've tried everything, but some cuts still left scars after I healed them, which I'm finding very disturbing." Madam Pomfrey said, looking deep in thought.   
  
"This is weird indeed, I shall look into it, maybe inspect young Sirius' scars myself." A sad smile crept its way on Dumbledore's lips; the idea of loosing a student was extremely saddening.   
  
"I don't understand Albus, I've seen a lot happening in this school, but a student trying to kill himself, a first year at that, I do not understand. What could have pushed him to do this!" Was McGonagall's question as the unshed tears brimmed in her eyes.   
  
"I believe that for now, the only one who can answer your question is James Potter."   
  
The head of Gryffindor looked at the headmaster in disbelief, then hissed.   
  
"I highly doubt this Albus, that boy loathed Sirius from the very first day of class…." Minerva was rudely cut off by Pomfrey who was also holding something against James.   
  
"Talking about him, I want that boy out of my infirmary Albus. I do not tolerate non-sick students near my patients." Pomfrey said, glaring slightly at James who could not see nor hear them.   
  
"No Poppy, James must stay at Sirius' side. I feel that despite what might have happened between them so far, they will become great friends, but for that, things have to be said, and those things must be said as soon as our healing student is awake. It will do well to both of them." Dumbledore said, looking quite sure of himself.   
  
Both witches had different reactions to the said words; McGonagall still looked unsure and disbelieving, while Madam Pomfrey didn't look pleased that a student was allowed to stay with her patient. But, as always, they both bent to the wisdom of their Headmaster, like everyone always did.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
James Potter found no rest that night, taking instead a great interest in the rise and fall of Sirius' chest, as if there was still a danger for his life. And James did that for the remaining of the night, sometimes under the watchful glare of Madam Pomfrey.   
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
After fighting the huge wave of dizziness that had overcome him since he had "woken up", Sirius managed to pry his eyes open, only to snap them shut as they were assaulted by blinding white light. But, he had time to see someone at his bed side, someone he didn't fancy seeing right now.   
  
'Oh, this is just great, not only was I not able to take my own life, but I was found by none other then the famous James Potter.' "I must be more worthless than I thought."   
  
Sirius groaned inwardly when he realized that, not only had he just said that last part out loud, James had decided to snap out of his slumber at THAT exact moment. So, Sirius did the only thing he could do in his weakened state: he braced himself for insults and/or bragging, but none of that came. It was an unbelievable threat that came out of James' mouth, one that Sirius couldn't repress a gasp of shock at.   
  
"You ever try to do something foolish like this again and I am piggybacking you all the way to the Astronomy Tower and throwing you down. Same goes if you dare say that you are worthless again." James said, sounding half threatening and half relieved.   
  
When Sirius opened its mouth to reply, James quickly said,   
  
"Look, before you say anything, I wanted to say that I was sorry for acting like a jerk since, well, since the beginning of school. I had no right to threat you as I did and I understand that now. What say you, do you think you can accept my stupid apologies?"   
  
Sirius was completely taken aback by what James had just said and he found himself unsure of what to do. But in the end, the sincerity in James' voice and the fact that everyone made mistakes, even if this one could have been deadly, won over and he accepted.   
  
They talked for a long time; first Sirius told the other what had happened ever since he had ran away from Remus and him, then he retold him his meeting with Snape and James' eyes turn dark at that part of the story, and ended when Sirius fell unconscious.   
  
James pretty much did the same thing, from when he had ran to the dormitory with Remus up until Sirius awoke not so long ago.   
  
"Now that everything is settled between us," James began "There are two things that must be taken care of."   
  
Sirius looked at James in confusion, but his eyes widened when he saw the two letters that James took out of his pockets.   
  
"First, for those two letters I suggest a huge fire at the color of your choice, and for Snape, I have the perfect plan in mind…."  
  


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  
  
Dumbledore soundlessly closed the door; sometimes there was things that he simply did *not* need to hear, and he looked at his Transfiguration teacher with a "told you so" look, to which the teacher responded with a dark glare. But she knew that everything had turned out just the way Albus had said, and although she wouldn't admit it right away, for the better.   
  
**_The End_**  
  
**A/N:** This is it, the second instalment of the "A tribute to the Marauders: How they met, How they prank, How they lived, How they fell apart" series (if you count the prologue that is). But this is not the end, watch out for the third one, in which the new friends seek revenge on Snape and his infamous cousins. 


	3. Harry's Thoughts

**Blood Feud**  
  
**By: ** Karine  
  
**Rating: ** R  
  
**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, it's getting highly repetitive and annoying.   
  
**Summary: ** Sirius Black always knew he wasn't like the rest of his "dark" family, and at Hogwarts, he's hoping to find his place and be able to be himself. But nothing is like what he expected it to be, because no one can see past his name, so he, instead, turns to a solution that could bring him eternal peace….  
  
**A/N:** I know I said that the last chapter was the end of this fic, but I had forgotten something to include in it, something important, Harry's reaction to the story. So, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but don't forget that it was meant to be included in chapter two ;) Also, my usual thanks to Trin for beta reading this chapter, as always :D  
  
  
  
**

Chapter Three

**  
  
**

Harry's Thoughts

**  
  
Harry stared at the book, shock and disbelief flashing from his green eyes, mingled with unshed tears. He couldn't believe that his godfather had actually tried to kill himself. But on the other hand, he could rely on what Sirius had felt, because he had been there. What the Dursleys have had him endure made him feel exactly like that, and the only thing that kept Harry from doing anything irreversible had been his stubbornness.  
  
Even in Hogwarts there were countless times where depression kept him down, but he always had friends that stood by his side no matter what. When everyone in the school thought that he was Slytherin's heir, Ron and Hermione stayed with him while the twins found this situation altogether funny. They were even going out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through. . .". This thought brought a small smile to the boy's lip, though it didn't last long.   
  
The point was that Harry had always had someone to rely on in those numerous occasions where depression got the better of him, and Sirius had had no one.   
  
Another feeling made his way through the young Gryffindor's heart, guilt, and for two reasons that were completely different.   
  
First, it had struck him while reading that his father and Sirius had extremely good reasons to loathe his potions professor. But he hadn't known that back when he had been in Snape's pensieve. His ignorance on that subject had caused him to question his father, godfather and even his parents wedding. He had even risked being expulsed by sneaking in Umbridge's office to talk to Sirius, fully knowing that he didn't only risked his career at Hogwarts, but his godfather's life as well.   
  
Something else had struck him during his reading, the mere thought of it had made his heart clench, but it was true nonetheless. He had thought about how much is life would have changed if his father had not found Sirius that night, something that might have resulted in Harry's parents being alive today.   
  
That had hurt. Because as much as the boy loved his parents, he had to admit that he *didn't* know them, unlike Sirius. He had come to know him very well during those two years, not well enough it seemed, but he had *known* him, unlike his parents.   
  
Harry wondered briefly about how awful that sounded, choosing Sirius over his parents, but that was all because of one man.   
  
Voldemort had robbed him of his life, first by killing his parents, then causing his godfather's demise. That brought a fresh wave of hatred toward the man he already loathed.   
  
The sound of the doorbell below then the usual screeching of Mrs Black jerked him out of his thoughts. The screeching made something inside of him snap, and he vowed that if no one had by then, he would blast that stupid portrait the second he was able to do magic outside of school.   
  
Deciding that he had brooded enough on his thoughts, he picked the book up again. He was praying that the second story was more cheerful because he didn't think he could make it through another depressing matter.   
  
**_The *real* End _**  
  
A/N: OK, so, this is the real end to the story Blood Feud. The third instalment of this story is already planned out, I only have to write it. Here is the summary for this upcoming fic:  
  
**The Marauder's Revenge**  
  
**Summary: ** The bond between Sirius and James strengthen during the former's recovery from his near death experience. Those few days spent in the infirmary are put to good use; swapping family stories, Quidditch talk etc.. But it is also used to plan their revenge against Snape and his cousins…  
  
**Reviewers:** My thanks to Elwen and Lizzie24 for the reviews :D 


End file.
